A brake system of the generic type and a method of the generic type are known, for example from DE 102 45 207 C1. In such brake systems, the friction conditions between the wheel or wheel set and the rail or, respectively, between the brake disks and the assigned brake linings fluctuate, in some cases considerably, depending on the weather, ambient temperature, state of wear and load profile. Furthermore, these friction conditions are also not constant along a rail vehicle or along a train composed of rail vehicles. In order to limit the influence of the friction conditions on the braking forces which can be generated or transmitted, very tight tolerances in terms of compliance with shape and dimensions, material composition, rigidity etc. are prescribed, in particular in the case of brake linings, which entails correspondingly high costs.